


The Garrison Rumors

by JudeMathis



Series: Shiro Shipping Week 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 4, Galaxy Garrison, Garrison days, M/M, Rumors, SHEITH - Freeform, Simulation, shiro shipping week, shiroshippingweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 4: Space/Garrison- Shiro being one of the top pilots at the Garrison soon starts to hear rumors of a highly-skilled cadet. Curiosity got the best of him causing him to go watch this cadet during the simulation and combat class (discovering that it is Keith.)Title: The Garrison Rumors





	The Garrison Rumors

**Shiro’s pov**   
It had happened a few days ago when the rumors started about one of the newest cadets who has been doing really well with the simulators succeeding in each one and even better at the combat class than the other cadets. Curiosity got to the best of me though about who this cadet was because of the gossip that I continued to hear about them. I was surprised that Commander Iverson hadn't come to me yet about them since I usually got stuck with the cadets that were showing a lot of potential or the skills that we would like one to have. I decided that today would be a good day to watch the simulator and combat class to see this how good this cadet actually was. I checked to see what class they would be in first to make it easier to watch them without looking like I was stalking them because that would be awkward. The information that I had gotten about the cadet’s classes came in handy for me to be able to find out where he would be. I wouldn’t be able to watch the cadets until tomorrow though since I ended up missing for today. Tomorrow would be interesting though once I was able to meet this cadet in person because of everything that I’ve heard about him so far. 

**\----------**

Tomorrow soon came as I made my way to the combat class to go watch this cadet that had been getting a lot of praise from the instructors. The combat room was on the west side of the campus being one of the bigger rooms besides the simulation room. It took me a few good minutes to reach the class as I heard the voice of one of the many instructors telling the students what they would be doing today. It sounded like that drills would be happening again or possibly hand-to-hand combat depending on what would be decided to do for the day. I stood in the back of the class to avoid from getting into the instructor’s way knowing that they wouldn’t be happy if the class got interrupted. I leaned against the wall watching the class who started to pair up the students to work on their combat skills against each other before I did spot that there was one student by himself. His back was facing me, but he had black hair that reached his shoulders as there was no one for him to spar with. It also seemed like the other cadets were avoiding him like he was like a sickness that would never go away, it caused me to frown a bit since it seemed like he was lonely. Hedrick let out a small breath as he glanced over at the lonely cadet before looking around the room then spotted me causing a quick smile to go over his face 

“Hey Shiro, do you think you can spar with this young cadet here? He could use a good sparring partner like you.” 

I blinked at his words not expecting to be asked to spar with a cadet, but I was willing to since he didn’t have anyone else. I nodded pushing myself off the wall 

“Sure Hedrick.” 

He nodded and patted my shoulder once I walked over 

“Don’t let his size fool you, Kogane is pretty good for a cadet. I’d say he’s the best one here.” 

When I heard him say Kogane, it caused me to wonder if it was actually him. I hadn't seen Keith in years though since I came here as a cadet myself, I had no way to contact him either. Hedrick looked over at the cadet getting his attention 

“Here's your sparring partner, Kogane. Have fun, Shiro.” 

Hedrick walked off afterwards leaving me with the cadet who glanced up with the same eyes that Keith had. I was seriously wondering if this cadet was the Keith that I knew those years ago. I didn't really know though as for all I know that I could be wrong about him being Keith 

“Ready to start?” 

He nodded before he got ready for the sparring match against me. I could tell that he wasn't much of a talker and possibly a bit antisocial also. It would be interesting on how well the sparring practice would go though since I had no idea how good this cadet actually was. I wouldn't know until I saw his skills in action and what he could actually do against someone like me. 

**Keith's pov** . 

Hedrick left me with the older cadet since there was no one else for me to spar against or the other cadets didn’t want to. It was hard for me to get used to them since it was a struggle to get to know them and it was obvious on how they felt about me. Jealousy and hatred was directed at me from them which is why I did avoid them a lot unless they tried to pick a fight with me. I’ve fought with a few cadets already before instructors pulled us apart to keep the fight from becoming worse. I let out a small breath before getting into the stance that became a habit of mine after all the practice that I had done by myself, I probably was still rusty though even if I was the best on here when it came to combat. I didn’t really catch the name of this older cadet if he was still one since my attention was elsewhere, at least I had someone to spar against today to help burn off some restless energy that I had. It was another way to burn off the built up rage that I had also as training or flying the simulator was the best way for me to calm down. 

I just hope that my temper won’t interfere with the rest of the day or I might get dragged into Iverson’s office once again. 

**Shiro’s pov**

The combat class ended up going really well as I could see why Cadet Kogane was the best one in the class. At some point, he must of had some training or maybe he taught himself to get to the point where he was now at. He still needed some guidance though because of how rusty the skills that he had were, he would get better in time though. It would be curious on how well he would do in the simulator which apparently was his next class, I knew that I wouldn’t stand out among the group since I wouldn’t be the only person there watching. It was normal for instructors to come and watch, but it wouldn’t surprise me if a lot of them were there because of Keith. I spotted him among the other cadets as Iverson was telling them what would be going on during the simulator today, Keith had a uninterested look on his face though mostly because of being around the other cadets. It was obvious how he felt about others since he just seemed very closed off and the type to avoid people. There probably was a reason for it, but it wasn't my business to pry into his life. Everyone did deserve to have privacy even someone that was like Keith. 

Iverson did finish talking to the cadets before calling the first team to go into the simulator which was Keith's team. I was curious to see what Keith would be able to do since I heard of the rumors about his piloting skills and how he was different then the rest of the cadets when it came to the simulator. Iverson had a emotionless look on his face while the simulation started as the camera was giving us a live video of what was happening inside of the fake ship. Keith was sitting in the pilot’s chair with a determined, but calm look on his face while telling the others what they needed to do. There were times when he gave a look of frustration which told me that he could get easily annoyed and probably had some temperamental issues. He was handling the situation really well, better then I thought that he would but I could tell that there were still a few issues that he needed to work out. 

His temper and social skills were one, his piloting skills were a bit rusty as it looked like he was relying more on instincts and raw natural talent. With the training that he would get here at the Garrison, Keith could become an excellent pilot in time. The simulator even came to a stop as the words simulation success appeared on the screen that was in front of Keith and the other cadets as Iverson called them out for any comments that he needed to make. It was going to be an interesting few years with him being there though, I couldn’t wait to see what kind of pilot Keith was going to become.  


End file.
